Wyzwanie Feniksa Rozdział 6
Ichibukai (jap. 七武海, Ichibukai eng. Ichibukai) to szósty rozdział serii Wyzwanie Feniksa. Przypadek sprawił iż Adi i Luk, dwaj Ogniści Zabójcy, którzy od razu zapałali do siebie silną rywalizacją, wylądowali w tym samym akademiku i w dodatku na tym samym piętrze. Ale cóż o tym później. thumb|leftW tym samym czasie, pewien student Sakury, przypominający zawodnika Sumo uciekał w popłochu. Był cały spocony i przerażony. Uciekał w popłochu. Po paru minutach biegu, spojrzał za siebie. Nikogo nie zauważył więc odetchnął z ulgą. Odwrócił się nagle i na dachu budynku który stał przed nim ujrzał osobę przed która uciekał. Średniego wzrostu chłopak chłopak, o jasnej cerze, cyjanowych oczach oraz długich czarnych włosach. Ubrany w biała bluzkę, czarne spodnie, oraz długi czarny płaszcz z niebieskimi wstawkami. Powietrze wokół niego było chłodne, gryzące, zimowe a każdy oddech był widoczny jak w zimę. -E... Eva... EVANS!!! -powiedział przerażony zapaśnik. -O ej! -przemówił Evans. -Przyjacielu, czemu uciekasz? Przecież cię do niczego nie zmuszam! Proponuje uczciwy układ. Stoczmy... ICHIBUKAI! ---- Następnego dnia, po nocnej Ceremonii Powitalnej Luka, rezydenci Akademika Łapa Niedźwiedzia wspólnie poddawali się erekcji zadania polegającego na zjedzeniu śniadania. Wszyscy jedli normalnie jak to mieli w zwyczaju, tylko Luk i Adi siedzieli obok siebie i co chwile sprzeczali. -Hahahahahahaha! -śmiała się Sakuya. -Ale wy jesteście śmieszni, nie mogę z was! -Zamknij się! -krzyknął Adi. -Właśnie! -poparł Luk. -Hehehehe... -dodał Rex. -Tylko pamiętajcie by pilnować zasad podczas waszego pojedynku. -Zasad? -spytał się Dans. -Nie wiecie? -zdziwił się Rex. -O czym? -odpowiedział Mati. -Chodzi mu o Ichibukai. -wyjaśnił Thanv. -Ichibu... co takiego? -zapytała Ami. thumb|Rex wyjaśnia zasady Ichibukai-Ichibukai! -zaczął tłumaczyć Rex. -To pierwsze, najstarsze, niepodważalne, absolutne, czyste i honorowe prawo Sakury. -wszyscy spojrzeli się na Rexa. On tylko przewrócił oczami po czym zaprosił wszystkich do salonu gdzie znajdował się duży telewizor. Chłopak szybko go włączył po czym uśmiechnął się. -Mamy szczęście, dopiero się zaczyna. Ichibukai to forma walki jaka odbywa się w Sakurze. To jedyny sposób rozstrzygania sporów w akademii. Czas i miejsce są nieograniczone, aczkolwiek by nie niszczyć akademii wybudowana została specjalna hala na której możemy do woli toczyć nieskończoną ilość Ichibukai. Hala w dodatku posiada miejsca dla widzów przez co można oglądać poszczególne mecze. ---- thumb|left|Hala IchibukaiTymczasem w telewizji był nadawany z Hali Ichibukai, pojedynek pomiędzy dwoma studentami 109 rocznika. -Panie i panowie zapraszamy na Ichibukai pomiędzy liderem Sumo Leauge Kuju Kubaką, a "Biegunem Północnym" Peterem Evansem . -powiedziała komentująca mecz Niki. Kuju w stroju zapaśnika stanął na przeciw wyluzowanego przed walką Evansa. -Gotów na porażkę? -spytał pewny siebie Kubaka. -Spytał gościu, który jeszcze chwile wcześniej uciekał przede mną w popłochu. -skomentował Pit. ---- -Na czym to polega? -spytała Mei. -To pojedynek jeden na jeden. -zaczął Rex. -Można to również uznać za formę zakładu. Jeśli ja wygram ty zrobisz coś takiego, jeśli ty wygrasz ja zrobię coś takiego. Warunki muszą być jednak ściśle określone przed meczem i wykonalne dla obu stron. Obie strony jednak muszą przystać na dane warunki i walkę. Jeśli jedna strona się nie zgodzi Ichibukai nie może się odbyć. -Czyli by móc walczyć trzeba złożyć interesująca ofertę. -podsumował Shogi. -Dokładnie! -poparł Inuictus. -Przykładowo nawet wydalenie was z Sakury nie było by wystarczające byście walczyli o stanowiska w Elitarnej Dziesiątce Magów Klasy "S". ---- -Przedstawię teraz warunki Ichibukai! -powiedziała Niki. -Jeśli Kuju Kubaka wygra, Peter Evans opuści Sakurę. Jeśli wygra Peter Evans, drużyna Sumo Leauge zostanie rozwiązana a jej wszyscy członkowie dołączą do Spółki Handlowej Kazamiego. ---- -Więc należy do drużyny Kazamiego... -skomentował Rex oglądając mecz. -Hmmmm? -zapytała Sakuya. thumb|Dziesiąty Mag Klasy "S"-Eisuke Kazami. -odpowiedział Rex. -Obecny Dziesiąty Mag Klasy "S". Drugoroczny, który bardzo szybko zdobył miejsce w Elitarnej Dziesiątce. -Druga klasa a jest najsłabszy w całej Dziesiątce. -skomentował Luk. -Nawet Dahaka-san pomimo tego że jest w naszej generacji jest na Dziewiątym miejscu. -Cóż... -Inuictus chwilę się zastanowił. -Dla niego nie ważna jest pozycja w dziesiątce czy jego własna siła, tylko przywileje które dostaje. Włada potężnym gangiem: Spółką Handlową Kazamiego. Organizacja licząca ponad 100 osób ze wszystkich trzech roczników. Poza działaniem w Sakurze jego firma działa w wielu gildiach poza akademią, co czyni go jedną z najbogatszych osób w Sakurze. Zajmuje się werbowaniem młodych i utalentowanych magów, którzy są w stanie ukończyć Sakurę i posługuję się nimi do niszczenia drużyn stacjonujących w Sakurze i werbowania nowych członków... Aczkolwiek gdybym miał być, jestem przekonany, ze gdyby tylko chciał jest w stanie walczyć ze mną na równi. Po usłyszeniu tego wszyscy bardzo się zdziwili. Zrozumieli jak wielkie możliwości daje Sakura. -Cóż, ale wracając do Ichibukai. -kontynuował Rex. -Pojedynki odbywają się pod nadzorem niezaleznego sędziego, wybranego przez obu uczestników walki. ---- -Osobą nadzorującą pojedynek będzie... -Hagaromo zrobiła dramatyczną pauzę. -Profesor Magii Ognia Kenta Kusubake!!! ---- -Ostatni szczegół. -oznajmił Rex. -Zwyciężyć można poprzez trzy sposoby: *Wypchnięcie przeciwnika poza ring. *Zmuszenie przeciwnika do poddania się. *Pozbawienie przeciwnika przytomności. Absolutnie zabronione jest zabijanie przeciwnika! ---- -Gotowi? -spytała Niki, na co Kuja i Pit kiwnęli twierdząco głowami. -ICHIBUKAI START! thumb|leftKuja zapalił swoje ręce, po czym chciał ruszyć na Evansa. Biegun Północny jednak diabolicznie się uśmiechnął po czym zamroził w zastraszającym tempie całą arenę, Kuję, a nawet i jego magię ognia! -Pojedynek zakończony! -oznajmiała Niki. -A... a... Ale się o... o... ochło... dziło... -wystękała trzęsąc się z zimna. -''Zamroził nie tylko całą arenę dookoła siebie, ale i przeciwnika i jego magię ognia. Rozumiem gdyby go ugasił, ale on go zamroził?!'' -pomyślał Kenta. -To jest właśnie siła Lodowego Zabójcy Feniksów! -wykrzyczał dumnie Evans. ---- Tego samego dnia, trochę później. Adi jak zwykle postanowił odwiedzić Sakuyę w jej pokoju w końcu było trza dokończyć rozmowę z poprzedniego rozdziała. Dziewczyna siedziała w hotelu i właśnie czytała jedną z książek. -Yo! -powiedział wchodząc. -Yo. -odpowiedział nieco zmieszana dziewczyna. -Mnie kochał bardziej. -odpowiedział dumnie Adi. -Hmmmm... -zastanowiła się chwilę. -Ale kto? -Mark! -WGL NIE MYŚLISZ O CUDZYCH UCZUCIACH!!! -Wybacz wybacz. -chłopak podrapał się po głowie. -Żartuje przecież tylko. Bo wiesz ja nigdy nie miałem ojca, no wiesz biologicznego, ale Mark jest dla mnie jak ojciec. Co prawda czasami mnie wkurza tym, że uważa że wie wszystko najlepiej i że zawsze ma racje, ale wciąż jest moim mentorem. W końcu to on nauczył mnie wszystkiego. -Mnie wychowywali dziadkowie... To nie tak że tata mnie nie odwiedzał. Po prostu wpadał od czasu do czasu. Nie chciał mnie trenować czy ze mną podróżować. Wpadał, pytał się co u mnie i znikał... czy naprawdę jestem tak beznadziejna, że uznał, ze nie warto marnować na mnie czasu? thumb-ŹLE! -Adi podszedł do swojej kuzynki, załapał ja za ramiona i potrząsnął. -Co prawda nie wiem jakie uczucia nim kierowały, ale myślimy dość podobnie. Ja byłem słaby, dla tego mnie przygarnął. Wszystkie przygody które razem przeżyliśmy były naprawdę niebezpieczne, ale nie odczuwam tego, że zabrał mnie tak bo mnie kochał. Zabierał mnie tam bym zmężniał, odkrył swoją prawdziwą siłę. Nie mówię że mam mu to za złe. Nie jest w końcu moim ojcem, nie musi mnie kochać, czuje wręcz przeciwnie. Jestem mu wdzięczny, bo on pokazał mi że mogę być każdym i nie muszę być taki jakim każe mi być ktoś inny. Ciebie najwidoczniej kocha za mocno by cię narażać. To świetny nauczyciel i jeszcze lepszy ojciec. -Słucham? -Shibę zamurowały słowa Dragneela. Nigdy o tym nie myślała w ten sposób. Zawsze uważała, że to Adi był umiłowanym dzieckiem Shiby, ale tak naprawdę on był jego wychowankiem, a ona była jego umiłowanym dzieckiem. Od tego momentu relacja oby kuzynów uległa znacznej zmianie. Do tej pory silna i dumna Sakuya tak naprawdę okazała się nieśmiałą dziewczyną, a Adi z demona okazał się demonem ale już nie tak złowrogim jak wcześniej. ---- Ale dlaczego Adi to zrobił??? Czemu próbował się dogadać z kuzynką, która wcale nie była do niego przyjaźnie nastawiona? Cóż bez większych precedensów przenieśmy się nieco w czasie do wczorajszej nocy, już po przybyciu Luka i niedługo przed tym jak Adi poszedł w kimę. -Nie mówiłeś mi że masz córkę! -powiedział Adi przez telefon do Marka. -''Aaa wybacz wybacz! Zapomniałem!'' -odpowiedział zmęczony mężczyzna. -Jak mogłeś zapomnieć o swojej córce?! -''Nie zapomniałem. Odwiedzałem ją często... ale nie mogłem jej zabrać ze sobą. Wiesz styl życia jaki ja prowadzę, ja po prostu nie nadaje się na ojca.'' -''Tyle to ja wiem...'' -pomyślał Adi. -''Mam prośbę do ciebie.'' -powiedział Mark. -''Nie musisz zostawać jej przyjacielem jeśli nie czujesz takiej potrzeby, ale proszę zaopiekuj się nią. Wiem że jesteś silny i masz dobre serce, w końcu jesteś drugim najsilniejszym Ognistym Zabójcą Feniksów jakie znam.'' -Mark rozłączył się, a Adi leżał na łóżku i gapił się w ciemność, pomyślał chwilę po czym poszedł spać. ---- -Będę ci mówił Shiba-chan! -powiedział dumnie Adi do Sakuyi. -Shiba-chan??? -powiedziała zmieszana dziewczyna. -Dobra to ja będę ci mówiła Nii-san. Adi po tych słowach uśmiechnął się, podskoczył i ruszył w stronę drzwi. Przed drzwiami zatrzymał się obrócił się w stronę Sakuyi i wyciągnął w jej stronę swoją prawą dłoń. -Choć ze mną, nie mogę się doczekać by stoczyć z kimś jakąś walkę! -uśmiechnął się szeroko. -Jestem gotów do demolki! ---- Sakuya i Adi udali się na główny plac Sakury. Podeszli to tablic ogłoszeń, aż w końcu Adi zapytał. -Ej co my tu właściwie robimy? -spytała Sakuya. -Szukamy potencjalnych przeciwników. -odpowiedział chłopak. -I chcesz ich po prostu wyzwać na Ichibukai? -Aye! -odpowiedział z diabolicznym wyrazem twarzy. -... -dziewczyna w tym momencie się załamała. -Ty, Dans czy Luk chcecie dołączyć do Elitarnej Dziesiątki, prawda? -Aye! -Jednakże nie każdy ma taki cel. Członkowie Elitarnej Dziesiątki cieszą się olbrzymią ilością przywilejów ale i obowiązków. Są uznani za najsilniejszych. Jednakże wciąż należy pamiętać, że Sakura to elitarna akademia, której samo zwykłe ukończenie otwiera ci miliardy możliwości. -Acha... -powiedział Adi w taki sposób jakby dopiero się o tym dowiedział (bo w sumie dopiero się o tym dowiedział) -Po co ty tu właściwie dołączyłeś?! -Przegrałem zakład... -CO?! -dziewczyna padła. -Dołączyłeś do Najlepszej Akademii Na Świecie bo przegrałeś? -Aye. Wiesz założyłem się z Markiem, że jeśli z nim wygram nauczy mnie pewnej zdolności, jeśli on wygra dołączę do Sakury. -Stoczyłeś ichibukai z tatą?! -Nie... Czekaj... No może, na to by wychodziło! -Twój mentor chyba ma tak samo nie po kolei jak ty... -Sakuya odwróciła się w stronę tablicy. -Grilled Salamander?! -krzyknął Adi wskazując na jedno z ogłoszeń. -Zainteresowało cię to bo ma w nazwie grill? -Dokładnie! -Dobra co nam szkodzi sprawdzić. thumb|left-Przepraszam jesteście może zainteresowani dołączeniem do Drużyny Grilled Salamander. -powiedział wcale nie podsłuchujący gościu z fryzem rodem Rio z Shaman Kinga. -Przepraszam, że podsłuchiwałem. Nazywam się Gilbert Jiru i jestem obecnym liderem Grilled Salamander. -Nie my ty... -Adi nie zdążył dokończyć gdyż Shiba zakryła mu usta. -Tak, jesteśmy zainteresowani. -dokończyła. -Bardzo się cieszę, nareszcie nowi członkowie! -wykrzyczał Jiru. -Nareszcie? -spytała Sakuya. -Nie macie żadnych nowych członków. -Niestety poza mną w naszej drużynie jest jeszcze tylko 2 innych magów. -Tak słabo? -wtrącił się Adi. -To przez Spółkę Kazamiego. Niszczą wiele grup i zwiększają swoje wpływy, nikt nie ma na dobre się rozwinąć przez nich... ---- Jiru zaprowadził Sakuyę i Adiego do jednej z klas w której znajdowała się siedziba Grilled Salamander. Kiedy otworzył drzwi, cała trójka poczuła podmuch zimna, a ich oczom ukazał się siedzący na krześle Evans. -No nareszcie! -powiedział zadowolony. -Ile można czekać? -B... B... Biegun Północny! -wypiszczał Jiru. -''Członek gangu Kazamiego!'' -pomyślała Shiba. -''Gościu od Ichibukai!'' -nakręcił się Adi. -Gilbert, tak? -Pit wstał z krzesła po czym podszedł do Jiru. -Proponuje ci Ichibukai, gdy wygram Grilled Salamander dołączą do Spółki Handlowej Kazamiego, jeśli jakimś cudem wygracie to wtedy zrobię co tam se chcecie. -Ja, no nie... -zaczął się jąkać Gilbert. -O Ej! Jiru! -wtrącił się Adi. -Mogę zająć się za ciebie tym Ichibukai? -Eeeee? -zmieszał się Gilbert. -Dlaczego chcesz mi pomóc skoro nawet się nie znamy??? -Bo wiesz od bardzo bardzo dawna (czyt. gdzieś od rana) chce stoczyć z kimś Ichibukai, a poza tym ten gościu Kazami mi się nie podoba. -odpowiedział Adi. -Hmmmm? -zdziwił się Evans. -''On naprawdę chce to zrobić!!!'' -pomyślała przerażona Sakuya. -Peter Evans, tak? -zapytał Adi. -Jestem Adrian Dragneel. Co ty na to, stoczmy Ichibukai. Jeśli wygrasz Grilled Salamander, ja i moja towarzyszka dołączymy do tej całej waszej Spółki Handlowej, a jeśli ja wygram to ty po prostu z niej wylecisz. -''Niby kiedy się na to zgodziłam?!'' -wkurzyła się Sakuya. thumb-Trzech w cenie jednego? -zaczął się zastanawiać Evans. -Dobra wchodzę w to! Pojedynek odbędzie się za trzy dni w Hali Ichibukai o 10:00. -Hmmmmm. -zastanowił się Adi. -Oki, tylko co z sędzią? -Ja mogę sędziować! -powiedziała wchodząca właśnie do pomieszczenia Asia. -Dahaka-san! -powiedzieli równocześnie Sakuya, Giblert i Pit. -Yo Asia! -wtrącił Adi. -Co tu robisz? -Przechodziłam i usłyszałam ciekawą rozmowę. Postanowiłam dołączyć do zabawy. -Asia przeszła między Pitem i Adim kręcąc przy tym uwodzicielsko biodrami, usiadła na krześle, założyła nogę na nogę, po czym zaczęła mówić słodko. -To jak, mogę się dołączyć do zabawy? -TAK! -odpowiedzieli razem z serduszkami w oczach Dragneel, Evans i Jiru. -''Faceci...'' -skomentowała podirytowana zainteresowaniem o Joannę, Sakuya. ---- thumb|leftPrzez następne trzy dni, Dragneel ciężko trenował do jego pierwszego Ichibukai z Lodowym Zabójca Feników. Był to dla niego bardzo ważny pojedynek, mógł się zmierzyć z innym Zabójcą Feniksów, który w dodatku pracował dla członka Elitarnej Dziesiątki Magów Klasy "S". Na dodatek pojedynek miała sędziować Joanna, więc co tu więcej chcieć od życia? Adi uczęszczał przez te dni na zajęcia z Magii Ognia i Lodu. Nie opracowywał żadnej specjalnej strategii, aczkolwiek bardzo poszerzył swoją wiedze w zakresie obu dziedzin. Trenował, jadł i spał, aż w końcu nadszedł dzień upragnionego pojedynku. Adi siedział na krześle z zawiązaną na czole bandaną nie mogąc się już doczekać walki. -Gotów do demolki! ---- Ciąg dalszy nastąpi... Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Rozdziały Kategoria:Seria Wyzwanie Feniksa Kategoria:Twórczość użytkownika AdiFire